Crime Of Passion
by Ebony-Dove
Summary: Murder leaves a foul aura in the air, but all the more when the betrayer is a fellow Fairytail member. Perhaps not all Mages are exactly who they seem. Contains murder, future violence and juicy pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I do not own Fairytail, or any of these characters.**

**Chapter 1**

**_If you can come closer,_**

**_I can seize my revenge._**

**_If you take one more step,_**

**_I can promise you death. _**

**_Give her one last kiss,_**

**_And I'll take your last breath._**

**_Steal my heart again,_**

**_And all rip yours from your chest._**

**_It's only fair to take back what's been stolen._**

* * *

><p>Gray Fullbuster strolled through the well traversed streets of Magnolia. The newly rebuilt Fairy-tail guild jutted out in the path before him. A rosy haired boy walked parallel to him, keeping several paces between the two mages. On the pink haired boy's shoulder Happy, a small blue, winged cat perched, his brown eyes closing drowsily.<p>

"Why are we up so early again?" The blue exceed complained resting his head on his master's neck.

"Our job is in the next city, the only way we'll make it in time is to leave now." The ice mage explained, tilting his head back lazily to admire the peachy sun that had just begun to creep into the sky.

"So where are Lucy and Erza then?" Natsu Dragneel groaned, trudging forward.

"Lucy and Erza will meet us at the guild." Gray said, a slight smirk sliding onto his pale lips.

"I came to make sure you didn't 'sleep in' or anything" He mused.

"Your one to talk, stripper." Natsu scowled, crossing his arms as he nodded to Fullbuster`s lack of shirt. Gray trudged forward, a look of forced composer on his face as his black eyes fallowing the edges of the cobblestone road, willing himself not to kill Natsu before they had even reached the guild. A few minutes later the pair arrived at the doors of Fairy-tail. Reaching up and grasping the knob in his hand, Gray stopped, a sudden thought flashing across his mind.

_That __was __strange, __the __door __was __always __open._

He heaved open the door, stepping inside the dimly lit room. The first thing his eyes caught were Levy, Erza, Wendy and Cana standing together in a tight semicircle, their eyes intently fixated on something on the floor. Off to the side Elfman knelt on the ground, Mirajane cradled protectively in his muscular arms.

Natsu rushed to the others before Gray, letting out a startled gasp at what lay beneath him.

_"What?" _

Gray approached the circle warily, his sooty eyes gleaning for the subject of their attention. He stopped dead in his tracks, his breath hitching in his throat_._

_'Lucy?'_

She lay before the group, her blonde hair strewn across her sallow face, partially hiding the charred trails that had been left behind. Her slender hands rested daintily at her shoulders. He blinked. She didn't stir. When they noticed his arrival Wendy and Erza somberly stepped aside. Natsu had stooped down beside his former Nakama, his finger tips tracing her soft, red cheek.

"She's so cold" He whispered, tears shamelessly pouring down his cheeks onto the wooden floor.

Promptly Gray crouched down, reaching for her arm. A deep weighing dread bubbled up inside him.

Placing his index and middle finger on her wrist vein he held his breath, waiting for the reassuring throb.

"I don't feel a pulse" He concluded after several seconds of waiting, laying Lucy's hand gently on her stomach.

Natsu`s eyes flickered up to meet Grey`s, a deep, unspeakable rage welling up inside the fire mage.

"What happened to her?" The deep growl surfaced from the coral haired boy's throat.

Gray's eyes widened slightly, suddenly snapping out of his trance. A voice from behind answered him.

"I don't know, we just arrived a few minutes ago and saw her lying on the ground."

Natsu clenched his teeth, his eyes visibly blazing.

"Get her to a hospital." The demand was little over a murmur, but the others heard it well, immediately scoopimg the unconscious stellar mage up and hurrying out of the room.

"I`ll-I`ll go too, I'll see if I can do anything for her" Wendy stuttered prancing after Levy and Cana. Gray looked over his shoulder as the limp body of his teammate was carried out the door, a tightening and pulling sensation gripped at his throat.

_Ridiculous, I'm not going to cry._

* * *

><p>Mirajane was whimpering softly, her long silvery hair rolling down her shoulders like moon beams.<p>

"I saw…I saw it." She whispered amidst a round of sobs. The words lit a spark in his mind, and Natsu`s coal black eyes widened.

"What did you say Mirajane?" The Dragon slayer jumped to his feet wandering over to the pair, his head bent down stiffly and a dark aura surrounding him.

Mirajane clutched onto her older brother tighter, brushing away a stray path of tears.

"I saw what happened." She re-affirmed. Natsu looked as if he were about to grab her by the shoulders and shake her until she told him everything she knew.

"What happened, Mira-chan?" The fire mage hissed impatiently.

Mirajane swallowed taking in a deep wavering breath.

"I was the only one around when she….she grabbed her by the throat and-" She let out another fit of tears, shaking her head as if trying to rid herself of the memory.

Elfman bit his lip awkwardly, glancing from Natsu to Gray, visibly on edge from his sisters crying.

"I could hear her suffocating…S-She looked so afraid-"

Natsu was shaking, purely livid from rage.

"Who Mirajane? Who? Was it a stranger or someone we know?" His mind raced with possibilities.

_Who __could have __ever __done __something __like __that __to __Lucy? __Sure __she __could __be __a __bit __bossy, __but __enough __to __make __someone __want __to __kill __her? __It __was __unheard __of_. Mirajane closed her midnight blue eyes, biting her lip and balling her fists around Elfman`s shirt. Her mouth opened and Natsu impatiently waited for her answer, his jagged teeth bared.

"Juvia." She whispered.

"Juvia Loxar did this."

* * *

><p>Nuzzling her face into Elfman`s chest, she let out another soft sob. Natsu shook his head, small wisps of fire dancing in his fists.<p>

"I can't believe that! Why would she ever want to hurt Lucy?" He barked, pacing back and forth. Mirajane shrugged her shoulders, her eyes tracing his movements.

"I have no clue… It was so…so sudden." Grey stood there unmoving, his right eye twitching as he struggled with the concept. '_Was __that __really __possible? __could __Juvia __Loxar, __the __Juvia __he __knew __ever __do __something __like __that? __When __she __had __been a member of P__hantom __he __might __have __thought __so __but now__…__Now that __she __was __in __Fairytail__…__She __had __changed, __she __was __a __different __person __from __back __then...__But __even __back __then__… __hadn__'__t __she __given __him __several __chances __to __escape __before __attacking?_' His head shot up as the main doors of Fairy-tail burst open, revealing a very, very enraged looking headmaster. Only a couple times had Gray seen Master Makarov looking so purely...Livid.

"Where is she?" He demanded his plump face a deep shade of red.

"They just took her to the hospital-" Erza began before being swiftly cut off.

"-Not Lucy, Juvia, where is she!" Makarov demanded, stepping into the middle of the room, his hands shaking at his sides.

"I-I don't know, I haven't seen her yet." Erza stammered stepping out of the head masters way.

"This must be a misunderstanding." Gray insisted, facing Makarov fully.

"Juvia wouldn't do something like this." The short man crossed his arms, visibly still fuming.

"Regardless, Lucy is badly injured and SOMONE did this to her, that someone possibly being Juvia Loxar." He concluded seeming to regain his composer.

"-Who is no where to be seen." Happy added before being silenced by a crippling glare from Gray.

"-I will not accuse anyone until we have tangible proof. " Makarov continued, placing his hands behind his back and looking Gray straight in the eye.

"But mark my words, anyone who hurts my children, even another of my children, will be punished sevenfold."

* * *

><p><strong>So first chapter of an idea that p<strong>**opped ****into my head. ****The next chapter should be coming pretty soon. (It will contain mostly Juvia`s point of view and will be longer then this chapter) So if you have a moment please tell me what you thought. Were any of the characters OOC? Did it need to be longer? Was the grammar atrocious? (Well we already know it is) Your reviews and comments are very coveted. **

**Until next time.**

**~Ebony**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**I do not own Fairytail or any of the charcters besides Makoto._

**Crime of passion**

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>For you, my love,<strong>_

_**I'd stop the rain,**_

_**For you, my love,**_

_**I'd kill your pain.**_

_**For you, my love,**_

_**I'll always be near.**_

_**For you my love,**_

_**I'll even, Disappear.**_

* * *

><p><em>~four days later~<em>

A steaming cup of earl gray tea stood before Juvia Loxar, untouched since her arrival. Her finger tips traced the rim of the cup, unconsciously biting her peachy lip.

* * *

><p><em>Drip… drip…drop.<em>

Small droplets of scarlet blood ran down the length of her fingers, gathered in a cluster in the cavity of her palm. Her love rival lay underneath her on the floor, her hands out stretched above her head and a trail of blood pooling beneath her skull. The stellar mage's eyes were drawn wide open as if in silent, frozen shock. Her body remained still, and cold. Juvia pursed her lips, every hint of murderous rage that had possessed her moments before suddenly vanishing. It had been easy, chillingly so.

_Drip… drip… drop._

Her victim had selected a seat next to _him_, sporting a low cut white blouse and a short ruffled, crimson skirt. Juvia had watched Lucy's every coquetry movement with skeptical eyes from afar. Lucy brushed a lock of blonde hair behind her ear, her loud, flirtatious laughter had filled the room causing Juvia`s blood to boil. Gray had smirked at her, his eyes on her for a second longer then Juvia preferred. The water mage bit her lip, watching their casual exchange of words with bitter distaste.

_She wasn't going to lose him, not to Lucy, not to anyone. _

Her brown eyes had examined the bar. It was early; the sun was just beginning its daily voyage into the sky. Only Gray and Lucy were insight. Behind her creamy stone column she waited, her eyes intently searing through the back of Lucy's bundle of blonde hair. It was then that Lucy made the grave mistake that would seal her fate. Lucy leaned over to Gray, planting a chased kiss on his cheek. Juvia brown eyes widened, all breathing stopped. She felt her body go numb, and the repeated drumming and fluttering of her panicked heart.

Gray remained oblivious of the witnesses as he rubbed her wet kiss smudge off his cheek, a disgusted look on his face. He stood up from the bar stool, mumbling something to soft for her ears to catch before disappearing out Fairytail`s door. Juvia clutched her fists at her side, her skin burning red with hatred.

'_She__…__she __kissed __my __Gray-sama?__…__What __if...__what __if __she __tried __to __kiss __him __on __the __lips __next __time?' _Juvia nearly fainted; the image of Lucy surrounded by children that suspiciously resembled Gray flashing through her mind.

_She couldn't let that happen._

Mentally gagging, she scanned the room. It was just her and Lucy now. She held her breath, her feet mechanically moving from her hiding place towards the girl, with zombie like stature. Lucy sat oblivious, applying a dab of bronzer to her cheek, covering some invisible flaw only her eyes could see.

_It would be over before she knew what happed._

Juvia outstretched her hands until they were inline with the stellar mage's neck. She took two more steps, her hands creeping to Lucy's neck. Before Lucy had a chance to react Juvia closed her iron grip on the girl's throat. Images of _her _ice mage whizzed through her mind, images of him with _that_ women. Her vice grip tightened even more.

"J-Juvia!" Lucy rasped out as she gulped frantically for air. Juvia`s eyes were narrowed and unseeing.

_There __was __no __turning __back __now_.

Lucy clawed at Juvia`s hands, thrashing to the side as she tried to unlatch the death hold on her throat. An icy cold sensation crept over Lucy, suddenly turning scorching hot as small veins of boiling water left Juvia`s fingers. Trailing up her face untill they reached her mouth. Lucy choked back the boiling water her eyes wide.

_Juvia really meant to kill her. _

"Stop." She gasped, staring hopelessly into the other girl's eyes; they were dark, merciless pools of hatred, she had never seen a look so murderous.

The water gathered around her upper body, covering her skin with a thin film of the smoldering water, burning her mouth and the inside of her nose.

Lucy's large brown eyes brimmed with tears, staring up at the women she had trusted so carelessly. A single question rose from her eyes.

_'Why?' _

Juvia`s eyes widened, she felt the body slacken and immediately released her hold, the water vanishing back into the water mage's body. She watched with wide eyes as the stellar mage fell, the back of her head connecting with the granite counter top before collapsing to the ground, motionless. Juvia dropped to her knees, her hands reaching behind Lucy`s head, then suddenly darting back as warm, runny liquid puddle in her hands. Panic engrossed her heart

_'What has Juvia done?'_

~End flash back~

* * *

><p>The snow pelted down against the tea shop roof. Juvia let out a sigh, downing the last of her lukewarm drink. She licked her bottom lip, her russet eyes drifting to the window. The sky was covered by a thick blanket of snow and low hanging fog. She watched as a young couple hid underneath their umbrella, cursing the sudden downpour.<p>

_She knew it was her fault._

_It was always her fault, even when it wasn't raining. _

She rested her chin against the cold cherry wood table, her cheek sliding onto the smooth surface.

_She didn't deserve someone like Gray-sama, actually she wasn't sure if she ever really had, but now she had proved she was a traitor… someone who could kill their friend just because…just because of..._She toyed with the thought, a fresh trickle of tears leaking from her eyes.

"Ma`am?" Juvia`s eyes drifted up as the cracked masculine voice that captured her attention.

"Would you like another cup of tea?" The man was a short senior with a kind, wrinkled face. Scratching the back of his bald head, he flashed a gauche smile.

Juvia managed a grimacing smile, wiping away the tears with her fur coat sleeve.

"Yes-yes, sir." She said, brushing a strand of curling blue hair behind her ear.

"I don't mean to pry..." The older man trailed off, taking the empty teacup from her and stopping, his black eyes trailing over her for a moment.

"-But is something wrong?" Juvia grimaced, her throat tightening and she could feel the tears begin to sting her eyes again.

"J-Juvia has done something very, very bad..." She erupted into another fit of sobs, her hands shaking as they attempted to conceal her face. The old man gave her a sympathetic smile, handing her a tissue to blow her nose.

"You know, I think a cold night like tonight would be perfect for a warm cup of sake to take off the edge."

* * *

><p>The sun had long since disappeared below the horizon, leaving a purple, gray haze over the small town. The café had completely emptied, leaving her to the privacy of her own tears for a few minutes. Makoto, the old man who she had learned was the café's manager, returned minutes later with a cup of steaming hot sake in each hand. He sat down across from her, setting one of the alluring drinks in front of her.<p>

"Does this problem you're having involve a boy by any chance?" He inquired, watching as Juvia attentively took a sip of the sweet, hot liquid, visibly stiffening as he asked.

She set the white glass down, taking her time to swallow and answer.

"Partially, yes." She said, her voice audibly wavering and fading more then she had intended it to.

The man leaned back, his gray eyebrows knitting together.

"Ahh, I see."

Juvia looked out the window. The snow had calmed, lazily drifting through the December night's air. Past the thick, gloomy veil she could just begin to see the lamp lights flickering on. She downed the rest of the liquid, her eyes never leaving the window.

"I don't think Gray Fullbuster-sama could ever love someone like Juvia." She whispered, dabbing at the tears that had began to dribble down her cheeks. The old man gave her a wrinkled smile, refilling her glass which she promptly began to sip.

"I can't imagine him not loving a girl who cares about him so dearly."

The rain mage elevated her eyes back to Makoto, a deep blush crossing her features.

"You r-really think s-so?" She asked, a childish, whimsical, tone to her voice. The man winked, watching as she slouched, placing her head on her hand.

"Positive."

Her face fell slightly, the back of her pointer finger subconsciously massaging her cheek bone_._

'_But even if Gray ever could love her, he couldn't possibly forgive her after he found out what she had don_e…

She stood up hurriedly, digging in her purse for the jewels to pay him.

"Keep your money." Makoto said tranquilly, picking up the remaining dishes.

"-Consider it my Christmas gift." Juvia gasped, the idea of Christmas's steadily approaching date had completely escaped her. Dipping her head she thanked him profusely, reaching for the door to head out into the snowy wilderness.

"Please come again miss Juvia, anytime you're around." Juvia looked down sadly, the words spilling from her lips before she had the chance to stop them

"J-juvia won't be back sir; J-juvia is taking a train t-tomarow to somewhere far, far away." She cringed as another tear slid down her cheek.

"Please be safe then, miss." She didn't wait to reply, nor did she look back as she suddenly tore off running through the ankle deep snow, tears pouring down her cheeks. She tripped over her feet landing into the sandy snow, only to pick herself back up and begin running again.

_She had to disappear,_

_She had to disappear before anyone else got hurt because of her._

* * *

><p>A young nurse with dark brown hair tied in a loose bun stepped into the waiting room, a sympathetic smile on her face as she cautiously addressed the two visitors.<p>

"A-are you Miss Lucy Heartfilla`s family?" She asked, shyly glancing from Natsu to Gray.

"Yes" Natsu replied, trailing closely after her as she beckoned for them to fallow her into the back room. They wove through a string of hallways before arriving at the last door on the right. The brunette nurse sucked in a breath, placing her hand on the pale white door, turning to face the two mages again.

"She has a few second degree burns on her face, mild bruising on her neck and she's gone into a coma, but we have stabilized her." She concluded, blushing slightly as her eyes flickered to Gray Fullbuster who had now stripped down to only his boxers. Shooting Gray a quick glare, Natsu stumbled past the nurse to Lucy's side, falling to his knees as soon as he reached her. She lay in the hospital bed, her skin nearly the same shade as the crisp, white sheets that covered her. Veins of red and black skin coursed

the length of her collarbone to her scalp. Two red and purple hand shaped bruises covered the skin of her neck. Gray averted his eyes, spying a basket full of fresh fruit, chocolate, and books on her bedside table, a flowery note reading _'Levy__Mcgarden'_ sticking out the top. Gray stood by the foot of the bed, watching as Natsu leaned over her, tears rolling down his cheeks brazenly.

"Lucy…Whoever hurt you..." The magenta haired boy muttered under his breath, his fists clamped as he brushed the tears from his eyes.

"I swear I'm going to find out who did this to you." He vowed, his hand overlapping hers.

Gray glanced awkwardly over to the active machinery, watching as one of the screens showed her heart beats as they spiked and fell. The steady beeping was broke only by Natsu`s muffled breathing. He had never seen his teammates looking so fragile. Lucy's ever lingering smile was strikingly absent, replaced instead by a look of stone. Natsu stayed at her side, bent over her at the waist and whispering things that were too soft for his ears to catch. Natsu`s feelings for the blonde haired mage had never been exactly secret, the only one he had really ever been able to hide them from, was her. If it had been any other occasion Gray might have made fun of the rosy haired male for his closeness to her, or the fact that all of his tears were soaking her sheets.

His mind flickered to the other girl, the supposed assailant. A picture of the smiling, blushing, blue haired woman played in his mind; her soft words complementing him endlessly. _Was __it __possible_? _She __seemed __so__…__so __innocent__… __Had __she __really __done __this? __But __yet, __if __she __was __so __innocent __why __had __she __run __away __in __the __first __place? __Had __she __been __framed?_

Grey watched as Natsu brushed a strand of blonde hair from her eyes, a tear drop sliding from his cheek to hers.

He felt as if he were being torn in two, having to decide to protect his friend or defend his…his other friend. In frustration he ran a hand through his spiky black hair, his coal eyes darting to the small hospital window.

_She __was __just __a __friend __right?_ _Just __the __weird, __blue __haired __girl __who __fallowed __him __around __like __a __lost __puppy __and __distracted __him __from __his __work. __'Right?'_

'…_Right?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! For everyone who subscribed and reviewed, it really made my week. Also, thank you mukirome for pointing out the capitalization error. :3 If you have the time a review or critique would be wonderful. <strong>

**Until next time,**

**~_Ebony_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Crime of passion**

**Disclaimer:** _Last time I talked with Mashima Hiro-sama he didn't mention giving me the rights to Fairytail. :(_

* * *

><p><em>Her hair flows like a melody,<em>

_Her lips bind me like a chorus._

_But this is all just make believe,_

_A song woven of imprudent fantasies_

_My heart of ice was never designed to thaw_

_So why must you leave me here in utter awe?_

_Water and ice, they're not as they seem._

_Two similar elements, yet not meant to be._

_So I'll stand here and say we'll never be,_

_Still hoping one day your heart returns to me_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~flash back~<strong>_

The _walls and banisters were lined with silver and gold tinsel, entangled with the occasional sprig of mistletoe. Fairytail was abundantly decorated with Christmas décor, which Mirajane had demanded they put up early this year. Four fir trees were placed at each corner of the guild, drenched with ordainments and iridescent lights of every color. But the atmosphere of the room and the disposition of the guild members were quite opposites_.

_Gray approached the mission post board, his black eyes scanning the cluttered slat full of requests. He noticed the majority of the requests had been re-tacked to the side leaving a red and black bordered paper to take up the middle completely on its own. He stepped closer, his eyes just beginning to scan the writing when a familiar voice sounded behind him._

"_It's a mission to retrieve Juvia" Gray turned as the voice of the old master reached his ears._

"_She's still missing?" He asked in bewilderment, scratching the back of his neck. The sixth master dipped his head, padding to stand next to the board. _

"_Do you think Juvia did it, Sir?" Gray asked, quietly watching Makarov. The old man paused, his eyes narrowed. _

"_I can't say whether she's guilty or innocent." He started, his eyes locking with Gray's. _

_"But I've said it once before and I'll say it again. I won't let anyone who harms Fairytail get away with it."_

* * *

><p>Gray Fullbuster stalked the streets of Magnolia; it was amazing how they transformed at night. The stores and restaurants were alight with neon hews of pink, blue, and yellow. The search around town to find Juvia Loxar had been difficult, long, and inconclusive, with only a handful of people who 'might' have seen her. He hunched his shoulders, his thumbs in the pockets of his shorts. People bustled past him, hurrying to finish their last minute holiday shopping. His shirt and shoes had long since been discarded, leaving him to trudge through the cold winter night as he had once done years before. But past days of training were at the back of his mind. Gray sighed, watching his breath materialize in front of him in a white stream of air.<p>

'What if Juvia had been injured? What if something had happened to her?' Part of him still refused to except that she could try to kill her friend and then just get up and leave, it seemed like a complete abstract from her normal shy, blissful, personality. But after her recent disappearance even he had to admit things were looking quite grim for the rain woman.

Gray let out a soft groan trudging forward, his head bent low.

_Women were so confusing._

This whole situation was confusing. He closed his eyes momentarily before re-opening them to face the navy blue sky where thousands of shimmering stars dotted the heavens. He had pondered their perplexing relationship and after many hours of circling the quaint town. He didn't like being unable to answer something easily. But Juvia was one of those subjects that was neither black, white, or even grey. He lowered his head, contently staring at the cracked cement pavement.

She was just a nakama and the only reason he cared so much about her was because he didn't want his friend to be found guilty, so why did he feel so personally betrayed by her leaving without a word? He hadn't been the one to get injured. Recollections flashed through his mind, memories of the blue haired water mage; the first time he had met her, the first time they had gone on a mission together. The memories where slightly blurred now, a faded movie of indistinct colors, unintelligible words and second glances that my or may not have ever occurred. He faced straight ahead, side stepping out of the way of a young, giggling couple. A single snow particle landed on his cheek, causing him to look up again. A thin trail of snow was beginning to fall. His thoughts drifted to the bubbly blonde. His thoughts of the celestial mage mostly involved her yelling at Natsu and him to stop fighting, or sneaking into her house in the middle of the night formidnighttraining. Then he remmbered her in the hospital, her ashen skin in complete contrast to the dark bruises encircling her neck. He told himself she would be all right, she had to be. The truth was their team would never be the same without Bossy, laughing, cheerful, Lucy Hearfillia. He slung his head back, staring at the cracks in the nighttime clouds. He wondered what Lucy would say about her perpetrator. If it truly was Juvia, what would the guild's course of action be? What would master Makarov do? Gray stopped, looking behind him. It was odd not having anyone watching or fallowing him, he almost missed it, in a strange, morbid way. Gray's eyes glided to the rosy haired boy to his left, his teeth chattering and his arms securely rapped around a shivering blue bundle.

**_~Flashback~_**

_Gray smirked watching the fire mage as he pet the injured girls hair, explaining every nuance and detail of his day. The pink haired male let out a nervous laugh, working furiously to put out a small fire that he had started at the foot of her bed. Letting out a sigh Gray turned, cautiously opening the door, hoping to slip out without being heard. _

"_Gray? Where are you going?" Natsu had stood up, facing Gray with a concerned look on his face._

"_I'm going to walk around town and see if anyone's spotted Juvia." He paused, his hand lingering on the hospital door knob._

"_-You should stay with Lucy." Natsu glanced back at Lucy before returning his eyes to Gray. _

"_No I'll go… She didn't wake up today." He mumbled softly, before passing through the door Gray had opened. Gray spared one last glance at the pale young girl. The last few day so of medication and treatment seemed to have helped, although she had remained unconscious her skin had become a richer, peachy color with only a few blotchy patches on her cheeks and neck. It was a shame she'd probibly have to spend Christmas in the hospital'_

* * *

><p>"Gray Fullbuster!" The black haired mage turned, leaving his thoughts far behind as the familiar, taunting voice sounded from behind him. He turned completely His black eyes locking with the two proverbial figures making their way towards him. The first had soft, spiky white hair, a devilish smirk and was clothed in only his boxers despite the nipping cold. A few paces behind him a pink haired girl skipped towards them, a soft smile on her cherry pink lips.<p>

"Lyon." Gray addressed coldly, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

Lyon dipped his head slightly, stopping a few feet in front of Gray. Gray tilted his chin up.

"What are you doing here?" He asked frigidly. The other ice mage shook his head slightly in a musing action before turning back to him.

"We had a mission in town and decided to drop by."Lyonlooked past Gray, a soft frown on his face as he didn't see what he was looking for.

"Juvia isn't with you?" Gray's fist visibly tightened, his eyes narrowing more.

"She disappeared; we're looking for her right now-"

"-Natsu!" Gray slapped the fire mage across the face as he chattered the information so 's slanted black eyes widened and he took in a sharp breath.

"What? Is she all right? How long has she been missing?" He sputtered out, a dusting of pink shadowing his cheeks as he took a threatening step closer.

"A few days now." Gray said impassively a strange and foreign feeling, bordering anger gripping him. Happy popped his head out from Natsu`s warm embrace just long enough to chatter.

"H-h-he l-l-lllikes h-her."

The pink haired doll mage winked at the small, blue Exceed, a smile tugging at her lips.

"We'll keep our eyes open for her."Lyonvisibly licked his lips, strutting past his childhood rival.

"If you do see her first, tell her I said hello." Gray scowled, glaringly watching as the lamia Scale member strolled past him. Natsu flashed him a smile, placing his hands behind his head.

"I'm STARVING we should go gets some food." A loud rumble cut through the ethereal night air, Gray looked down at his stomach; covering it with one of his hands.

The exhibitionist nodded, wetting his bottom lip.

"We should head back to the guild soon."

The pair had stopped in front of a small tea shop, a whiff of warm cinnamon and cloves sending warmth in reverberating waves through the snowy laden air. Gray`s eyes lingered on the wooden hanging sign for one more second before making up his mind and dragging Natsu by the scarf into the place. The tea shop had a small homey feel, the yellow lights somewhat dimly lit. Intricately woven tapestries of gold and purple lined the far side of the wall. Only a few customers were spotted throughout the restaurants expanse. A short, gray haired man faced them from behind the bar.

"Good morning gentlemen, what might I get for you?" Natsu glanced back to Gray before uttering the only tea he knew of.

"Ahh… Green tea?" The man dipped his head to Natsu, turning expectantly to Gray.

"Orange pekoe." He requested, peering around the small shop and selecting a seat beside the closest window.

The man returned a few minutes later with their drinks in hand. Natsu enthusiastically took a large swig of green tea, immediately spitting it out at Gray. Luckily Gray was able to freeze it in time before it was able to make contact with anything.

"What the heck was that, it's disgusting! Natsu hacked, holding his throat. The ice mage rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his drink.

"You've never had plain green tea before have you?" Natsu simply fixed him with a sour look, wiping the remnants of green tea from his chin. Gray let out a musing snicker, taking a long drink of the bitter orange tea, his black eyes drifting to the snow laden window.

"We could get up early tomarow and try to find her." Gray turned back to Natsu, a look of confusion on his face.

"You're the last person I'd ever think to suggest getting up early." Gray said, downing the last of the drink which numbed the sharp pangs of hunger. Gray`s fingers gently slid into his pant pockets, retrieving a bent photo of the blue haired, Juvia Loxar. He ran his thumb over the glossy side of the image before pocketing it again.

"We should head home now." He muttered standing up, simultaneously dropping fifteen hundred jewels on the table. The cafe manager flashed them a big grin, bowing his head.

"Thank you, and please come again." Gray Fullbuster hesitated at the door, turning to the barman slowly.

_'It was probibly a waste of time, but it was worth a try.'_

"Wait, Sir?" He asked, digging the picture out of his pocket and handing it to him.

"You haven't happened to see this woman have you?" the man squinted, his mature green eyes at the photo suddenly widening in recognition.

"Yeah I've seen her, she was in my shop earlier today." Gray turned fully to the man, raising his voice.

"Really? She was here?" The man nodded handing the picture back to Gray. Gray grabbed Natsu, dragging him back into the store once again.

"Was she all right?" he immediately asked. The man nodded hesitantly.

"She seemed extremely burdened by something, she nearly flooded my shop!" The man added the last part with a toothy grin.

Gray`s heart however sank, the last dwindling remnants of her innocence he had clung to dissipating. Natsu stepped closer to the man, ignoring Gray`s sudden silence.

"Did she say anything about where she was going or where she was staying?" Gray`s eyes flickered upward, putting his hands on his hips. _That's right, they had to find where she was and soon._

"Now that you mention it." The barman said, thoughtfully stroked his chin.

"I do believe she mentioned she was going to try and catch a train out of town tomarow." Gray thanked the man profusely, spilling another thousand jewels on the counter before turning to exit the bar.

"Wait sir." The old man hollered, squinting to see past his wrinkle laden eyes.

"May I ask your name?" Gray stopped, a puzzled look on his face before replying.

"Gray Fullbuster..." The man gave him a knowing smile.

"Good luck finding your girlfriend, Mr. Fullbuster." The old man winked, his eyes gleaming as he watched the young boy stalk off, muttering something under his breath; the faintest tinge of red appeared on his cheeks whilst his pink haired friend nearly suffocated from laughter.

'_ah, young love.'_

* * *

><p>Erza whipped around as Natsu and Gray burst through the doors of Fairytail, a panicked yet almost excited look plastered over their features<p>

"I think we know were she is!" Natsu gasped in-between rushed breaths. The members of Fairytail that were scattered around the room gave Natsu a confused look.

"What's this now Natsu?"Macaoasked, glancing over from his hand of cards.

"Juvia" Gray explained, pausing to catch his breath, his hands on his knees.

"-She told a man at the local tea shop she would be leaving on one of the train's tomarow." Natsu finished for his rival.

"You don't know which train?" Reedus complained, lowering his brush from his canvass.

"Well he didn't mention which one." Gray and Natsu glanced at each other to verify.

"That settles it then." Erza finalized, pacing over to the two mages.

"We`ll just have to wait at the train station until we find her."

Natsu`s complexion faded to a sickly greenish color, his cheeks bulging

"T-Train station?"

" Oye, don't get sick just thinking about it!" Gray growled, smacking him upside the head.

"We need to deal with this quickly; we don't have much time at all."

Erza explained, immediately taking control of the situation. She paced back and fourth in front of the small group of Fairy-tail members for a few moments before snapping her fingers, which caused several of the male guild members to jump.

"Team-retrieve-Juvia will be split into two teams, Wendy, Levy and Gajeel will be on the first team, you three will be our back up incase anything gets violent, or we need to intercept her." Erza stated, gazing at al of the members in turn.

"And why are you in charge?" Gajeel challenged, loudly chewing on a large portion of metal.

Erza glared down at the iron dragon-slayer, her body suddenly enveloped in a thick purple aura.

"Because the headmaster has left me in charge while he's at the council meeting, Gajeel…"  
>Gajeel lowered his eyes letting out a muffled grunt before returning to listen quietly.<p>

"Natsu, Happy, Gray and I Will be searching each train that leaves for her."

Natsu raised his hand, interrupting the red haired women.

"Don't you think just our team would be enough to find her?" He asked, scratching the back of his head. Erza paused for a minute before shaking her head.

"No, Juvia is a very capable fighter, we can't take any risks." Erza concluded, turning back to the rest of them.

Gajeel let out a grunt, his arms crossed and his eyes averted to the side.

"Any objections?" The crowed shook their heads anxiously and happy let out a hushed.

"no Ma`am"

"Great!" Erza cheered clapping her hands together.

"-Then we'll leave first thing tomarow morning before the first train leaves, and we'll wait there all day if we have to!" Her words were met with an excited shout of enthusaim before the small group dispersed

* * *

><p>Juvia entered the small, dim hotel room she had rented. It was a inexpensive, one bedroom one bath with very little color and scarcely any furniture. The only features that adorned the white plaster walls were a few abstract paintings and a full length mirror on thee opposing wall. Juvia approached the mirror timidly, her drudged, scraggily appearance flashing across the surface of the mirror. As she had expected her curly blue hair was draped down her shoulders in frothy soaked layers. The rims of her eyes were pink and swollen from crying. Her jacket and under cloths were clinging to her body, completely drenched from melted snow. Exhaustedly Juvia discarded her coat on the floor, nudging open the door to the bathroom. The bathroom was small with only a toilet, sink, and small bath. She entered the room turning on the facet and plugging the drain, the inviting steam rushing up to greet her. She discarded the rest of her freezing clothes, dipping her foot into the warm water before slipping in all the way. She let out a deep sigh, resting her head against the cold rim of the tub. She hadn't realized just how exhausted she was. Stretching her tired limbs she sunk deeper into the steaming water, cupping the warm water over her face. She turned to the side, watching as the waterfall of water splashed around her pale feet. Her mind wandered to <em>him <em>for what seemed like the thousandth time that day, not that that was anything new. The water suddenly felt unpleasantly cold.

_Juvia had watched from behind the cream pillar as the mages of Fairytail streamed in with wide eyes. She hadn't thought it out; truly it had been a crime of passion. She bit her lip, recoiling further into the water. It was best that Juvia left and never came back to Fairytail. Fairytail didn't deserve someone who could hurt their own nakama._

Tears refused to come to her aid as they had already been drained hours ago. She played her mental schedule once more through her mind.

She would get dressed tomarow and remove any evidence of herself,

She would then board the first train of the day,

She would get off at the last stop,

She would disappear permanently, and make sure that no one would ever find her remains.

She brushed lips against each other Ponderings of which form of suicide would be best and leave the least amount of evidence. Wishing she could just drown herself now, but for which poor soul to find her?

_It was a strange thing, planning your own death_.

She expelled the thoughts from her mind, reaching over and unplugging the drain. The train ride would be plenty long enough to think about that, for right now she could have one last night of carelessness. She mourned the loss of the draining water, her pale skin covered with Goosebumps as the cold winter air reached it. She turned the overhead nozzle on, giving her navy blue hair a quick rinse before turning it off. She stood up reaching to a stack of clean white towels and rapping one of them around her. She delicately dried her hair, arms and legs, discarding the damp towel beside the tub. She exited the steamy room, once again hit by the dry cold air. She put on the silky, alabaster nightgown she had purchased, returning once again to the full length mirror. She ran one hand over her soft cheek, her brown eyes pointing out the flaws of her figure. Hesitantly she picked through the shopping bags that were stacked on her bed plucking a knife from one of them. She turned back to the mirror. Swallowing, she grabbed a lock of blue hair, closing her eyes as the blade easily past through it. She popped one eye open, watching as the lock of hair dangled several inches shorter then it had before. Flinching, she sliced the rest of her hair, wisps of blue hair failing by her feet. Five minutes later she lowered the knife, running her hand through her hair to remove all excess strands. She turned from side to side, admiring her short layered cut. The first layer stopped at her chin, the second just below it, and the third below her shoulders. She smiled, turning back to the bed. Her body and mind ached for the smooth warm blankets. Juvia padded to the left side of the bed, clicking off the yellow lamp light. She pulled the blankets back, literally jumping in, it was softer then she had imagined. Laying her head against the cold, fluffy pillows she turn to the side, her brown eyes tracing the darkened shapes of the night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Flash back~<strong>_

Juvia awkwardly stood a few paces behind the subject of her affection. Her left foot twisted on the tip of her white high heeled shoes. A red tint crossed her cheeks.

_She had to tell him, she had to proclaim it out loud. _

_She glanced behind her to see Lucy and Erza-san behind her. They flashed her a encouraging smile, motioning for her to continue. She faced forward, clearing her throat. It was now or never. _

"_Gray-sama?" Her words had come out quieter then she had meant to. And as he continued to shuffle through the mission listings she deduced that he hadn't heard her. Feeling her resolve slowly melt away she took a few dainty steps closer, smoothing out her dress one more time before looking back up. _

"_Gray-sama!" He turned around gracefully, his narrow coal eyes meeting directly with hers. She felt her heart drum against her chest and she suddenly forgot what she had planned to say. _

_'He looked so passionate! Oh, what was she doing here again?' Suppressing the squeal that was begging to be let out, she let a ample smile pass her orange shaded lips._

"_H-hello, Gray-sama… um…I-" Her brown eyes traced the tiled floor, her face burning red._

"_Umm…n-never mind!" She nearly yelled, bolting from the main room and crouching in the corner of the girl's bathroom for half an hour until she was sure he was gone._

* * *

><p>She hugged the pillow closer to her, smothering her face into its softness. She had never managed to say it out loud and now she'd never get the chance. It was amazing how just the thought of those four little words could make her melt her into a pathetic, stuttering puddle at the ice mage's feet.<p>

She let out a sight, the cares and worries of the day slowly fading into nothingness as she felt herself descend into thelandofMorpheus

* * *

><p><strong>Almost halfway through (I know REALLY, really, short chapter story T.T)<strong>

**Sorry the pace of this is so fast, I'm afraid if I drag the story out to long I`ll get tired and not continue.**

**Thank you Mukirome and perroverde for reviewing and thank you to everyone who has commented, favorited, subscribed, or read this story. If you have any critiques, questions, thoughts (Or just want to talk)I would love to hear from you. ^.^ **

**Have a very, Merry, Fairy-tail Christmas everyone! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello! *Dodges rocks* Hehe so… sorry for waiting like…seven months to update, life's been crazy. However I DO intend to finish this no matter how much I wish I could scrap this and just start from the beginning. But it's a learning process, what can you do? I've also only had time to proof read once. (But I promise I`ll come back and try and fix it later) Sorry for the long update, please enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 4<em>**

_**~Crime of passion~**_

_**Word count: 2,514**_

* * *

><p><em>Golden beams of light filtered through the cozy hotel room, rousing the peacefully sleeping rain mage from her sleep. Her brown eyes fluttered open and for a moment she laid there, the warm linen sheets lulling her back into a tempting sleep. But before she could be reclaimed by slumber the memories of the past week flooded back to her all at once. <em>

_She`s dead. _

_Suddenly the bed didn't feel quite so enticing and she felt as if her stomich was filled with stones. She threw the blanket off, stumbling out of bed. Her eyes wandered to the digital clock by her bed, it read 5:10 in bold, red numbers. She had twenty minutes. Drowsily she staggered to the foot of the bed were several shopping bags had been heaped on top of each other. She dug through one of them, brushing a stray whip of navy hair behind her ear. Her fingers met with the soft cotton material and she retrieved a white tank top. Placing it in her lap she knelt down retrieving a dark blue skirt, a blue woolen winter jacket and a black sun hat. She paused for a moment, letting her fingers trail over the different material textures before standing up and changing into the new clothing. She ran a brush through her silky layered hair, making an effort to wash away the tear stains and to banish the exhausted look in her eyes. Meticulously she combed her hair into a ponytail, clipping back the short locks of hair. Exiting the bathroom she scanned the room, everything was perfectly the way it had been before she came, save for the small leather suitcase on the bed. Her eyes flickered once again to the clock before returning to the bed. She sighed to her self while scooping up the suitcase under her arm. She padded to the door, her finger resting against the chilly, metal knob._

_Ten more minutes._

* * *

><p><em>Gray Fullbuster woke up with a start. His ears caught the sound of voices before his eyes could focus on the blurred shapes surrounding his bed. A pillow soundlessly sailed through the air, crashing into his face. Annoyed, he drowsily ripped the pillow from his head and prepared his ice make magic as he faced the intruders. Natsu and Erza stood by his bed, Erza regarding him with a look of concern as Natsu flailed by her side, his voice becoming more distinct.<em>

_"-And that's why we have to get out of here right NOW!" He emphasized grabbing for the ice mage's arm. Gray swatted him away, rolling out of bed and running a hand through his unkempt black hair._

_"What?" He muttered. Erza stepped towards him, her heavy metal suite clinking as she did so._

_"We just received news that the first train of the day has been rescheduled." She began hurriedly. Gray cracked his neck, mumbling._

_"For what time?" Erza tightened her grip on the sword hilt at her side, a grim look crossing her face._

_"About ten minutes ago." Gray stopped, standing to his feet, suddenly all ears._

_"What?" He asked urgently._

_"The train just left." He stormed past her, throwing open the door, his jaw clenched._

_"There is still a chance she missed the first train too." Grey insisted, heading out into the blistery cold morning in nothing more then his pajama shorts._

_"Gray." Natsu began, noticing this small detail as well, but after a moment of contemplation he realized that his other cloths most likely would have been discarded anyway._

_"Never mind." He said, venturing into the night after the Fairy tail mage. Erza followed shortly after. She had chosen to wear her casual armor atop a blue pleated skirt. Speeding up to match Gray`s quick strides she placed her hand firmly on his shoulder._

_"Gray, are you all right? You've been acting particularly strange this week." She paused, removing her hand._

_"Is there something-" Her eyes furrowed in thought._

_"-Do you have feelings for Juvia?" The ice mage coughed, holding onto his throat and stopping. After a few seconds (and Erza all but breaking his back) Gray recovered._

_"Let's keep going, we have no time to lose."_

* * *

><p><em>Juvia had forgotten how large the train station was. The floors were made of large sheets of dull marble which stretched a length of at least 40,000 square feet, not including a set of stairs that spiraled up to a second floor. All the banisters and signs were elaborately decorated in a light bezique shade. She wandered forward, her eyes on the Prussian blue train, she could hear the final calls from the ticket boy. She had to hurry if she wanted to make it in time. Picking up speed, she strode to catch the train before it left her behind. Her heart sunk heavily and tears gushed from her eyes in an impressive quantity, she wanted to stay, she didn't want to leave, she wanted things to be the way they had been before. She slowed back to a walk, swallowing the constricting feeling in her throat.<em>

_'Maybe if Juvia just had a minute to think, if Juvia could just sit and think.' On cue a high pitch whistle sliced through the air followed by a thick black plumb of smoke as if it had known her very thoughts. She bit her bottom lip, glancing behind her, could she risk it?_

_"The train's leaving madam" A deep, masculine voice informed her, tipping his head in her general direction, eyeing the pool of water surrounding her. Juvia gazed at the train and then behind her one more time before taking in a deep breath and making her choice._

* * *

><p><em>Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, and Charle waited by the entrance of the train station. Gajeel growled, his crimson eyes darting up to the gigantic clock on the far side of the property.<em>

_"Their late." He stated bluntly. As soon as they had heard of the trains time change they had hurried to the train station at top speed only to find no team A (and further more) no Juvia._

_Levy Mcgarden and Wendy who were propped up against a stone column looked up at the dragon slayer as he impatiently stalked up and down the path way, hurling curses and insult to the wind._

_Wendy hugged the pure white Exceed closer to herself, visibly moving closer to Levy who gave her an attempt at a comforting smile._

_"Gajeel." Levy whispered softly, quickly snapping the metal dragon slayer out of his trance._

_"What?" He muttered, kicking a pile of fresh snow drift with his heavy black boots._

_Levy pursed her lips her brown eyes not meeting his._

_"Be patient, I'm sure their on their way here right now."_

* * *

><p><em>Natsu veered to the left quickly working up to a swift stride. Erza stopped, a look of annoyance flashing across her fair features as she glanced from Gray who was merging into the crowed ahead of them and then to Natsu who had taken off to her left. A soft growl escaped her lips as she stormed after the pink haired dragon slayer.<em>

_"Natsu, where are you going!" The pink haired mage ignored her, his green eyes locked on his unwitting target. A smirk lit up his face. A waterfall of blue hair cascaded from her head, trailing over a pale cloaked frame._

_"Hey, look! I see her!" He reassured, slowly sneaking up on the blue haired subject. She sat motionless and silent at a booth across from another girl. Well, that was strange. Sneakily Natsu encroached,_

_"Juvia!" He yelled before leaping on the startled water mage, pinning her down beneath his weight. The dragon slayer stopped letting out a gasp of horror as the girl-no the man turned around, a very put-off look on his face._

_"Uh, oh, uh-dude sorry I though you were a friend of-" Natsu was stopped short as a fist sailed through the air connecting with his eye._

_"Yeah I probibly deserved that but-" Natsu ducked just in time as another punch sailed through the air._

_He stammered, attempting to run back to safety, unsuccessfully. Erza and Happy watched him scamper back with a purple and red tinge to his cheeks and a sheepish grin on his face._

_"Guess that wasn't her."_

_"You think so?"_

_"Quiet Happy..."_

_"Your eyes must be as bad as Lucy`s!"_

_"Silence!" At once the two mages shrunk back both saluting and chiming_

_"Yes ma`am." simultaneously._

_After a few seconds (Or more like once Erza became distracted) Natsu whispered._

_"Don't you dare tell any of this to ice-brain." Happy simply grinned, ripping a chunk out of the scaly blue fish he had been dragging behind him._

_"Aye sir!" He chirped through a mouthful of fish._

* * *

><p><em>"S-Should we check again? I mean, should we split up and search the perimeters?" Levy Mcgarden asked, wringing her fingers. Gajeel shook his head, slouching parallel to the girls.<em>

_"She's probibly half way to who-knows-where by now." He muttered, narrowing his eyes. Levys brown eyes softened with sympathy._

_"You must really care about her." She caught herself, a jealous blush crossing her cheeks._

_"I-I mean as a nakama." She looked to the side, suddenly fascinated by the cracks in the cobblestone. "U-Umm Should we follow them?" A flustered Wendy asked softly. Gajeel, crossing his bulky arms and leaning against one of the lamp posts, looking up at the slow falling ice particles._

_"Nah, If any ones gonna find her it'll be stripper-boy." Gajeel said, eyeing the metallic structure hungrily,_

_"So what are we doing in the mean time then?" Levy snapped, nearly blurting out an apology at her town. Gajeel stiffened his eyes wider then usual, taken back. Darn girl_

_"It's our job to make sure no civilians get caught in Juvia`s hormonal water rampages." He said, the corner of his mouth twitched in the slightest trace of a smirk._

* * *

><p><em>It was about ten minutes into his venture through the train station before he realized he had been seperated from the others. how like Natsu to just run off the moment he took his eyes off him. 'Best to stay in one place then.' He thought. Letting out a haggered sigh he plopped down on one of the train station benches resting his elbows on his knees. He watched the new train as it slowly eased to a stop, its wooden doors opening to empty it`s passangers.<em>

_He couldent believe he`d missed the train by ten mere minutes! Letting out a curse he staired up towards the clear turquise sky, slouching deeper into the wooden seat. A rush of overwhellming emotions he had strugled to sufficate came pouring over him. This was his fault. He coulden`t There was still a chance she might be getting on the next train, heck there was even the chance she wasen`t here at all. But still the thought that she might have exscaped on the first train, gone forever, loomed over him. The ice mage`s coal eyes trailed up to the train doors, scanning the crowd of people for a familure blue head of hair. But he saw no one who even resembled the tenuous water mage. He hoped she was here. __She had to be._

* * *

><p><em>Juvia bit her lip, watching as the steam locomotive slowly cantered to a halt. Why had decided at the last possible moment to wait? she couldent quite exsplain. Something inside her just wouldent let her leave, not yet. She tilted her black sun hat down. her eyes following the black and silver carvings that decorated the train. She dident have a choice, she had to board the next train. She just wanted to slap herself in frustration, how could she still be so infatuated with his duende charm? After all that she had gone through to get him off her mind, after everything she had done to him. Could she really still claim to love him? He took the rain away. For once in her life, he made Juvia feel normal.<em>

_'Juvia is so frustrated!'_

_A gust of chilly winter wind blew in from the left carrying a familuer, comforting smell. Nonchalantly she gazed to the right. Her blue eyes widend, heart thudding panic stricken in her ribcage. Her cheeks flushes tomato red and her throat became tight and dry._

_Sitting only a bench away from her, in only his boxers, a familer black haired mage sat, his eyes elevated to the sky._

_And For the first time in her life she prayed he wouldent notice her_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for reading! I`m leaving for a trip tomorrow and I`ll be back in two months so the next update might be a while :P<strong> _


End file.
